<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I need Help by Morte_maximo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254108">I need Help</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morte_maximo/pseuds/Morte_maximo'>Morte_maximo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morte_maximo/pseuds/Morte_maximo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I am looking a fic that i read a long time ago, is one fic where thanos, instead of killing all the heroes, he turned all the avengers in kids, except tony, that become their father, and when he and other heroes go to kill thanos, the avengers grown up again</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I need Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>as i said in the summary, i am looking for that fic, i don't know how to find it</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>